


Luces de Hada

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, están viendo los miserables
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Sólo fluffEl fanart que lo inspiró estáaquí;)





	

Rusia era fría. La diferencia golpeó a Otabek como un tren durante la primera semana, más o menos. Era la primera vez que viajaba tan lejos de casa sin intención de patinar competitivamente o entrenar. Aunque estaba seguro de que terminarían en la pista de hielo en algún punto, siempre lo hacían. Hasta ahora, habían hecho un poco de turismo y comido chatarra.

No le agradaba al gato de Yura, pero el gato no lo odiaba tampoco, lo que era más de lo que la mayoría de la gente consigue, según Yura. Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír por lo parecidos que eran el gato y el niño. Excepto que Yura ya no era un niño. Estaba más alto, sus piernas más largas, su sonrisa más ancha, sus brazos más fuertes. Su silueta estaba más relajada apoyándose en el sillón que compartían, mirando una película que Otabek había elegido. El gato de Yura estaba en su regazo, y los tres estaban tapados con una manta gruesa. 

Hay dos cosas que Otabek se sabe de memoria: las canciones de este musical y la cara de Yura. Aún así, estaba examinando esta última. Su cabello etambién había crecido, caía sobre su cabeza desorganizadamente, en una manera que era casi elegante. Las puntas se encogían coquetamente. Los dedos de Otabek se encogieron, quería pasarlos por su cabello.

“Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel?”

Oh, Otabek se había preguntado eso a sí mismo innumerables veces.

La película es buena, la trama es complicada. O tal vez no lo sería si Yura no estuviese tan constantemente distraído por los ojos de Otabek. Ojos que había atrapado pegados a él por lo menos siete veces. Ahora, usualmente Yura habría sido paciente, como siempre lo era con Otabek, pero la chica en la pantalla cantó “In my life, there’s been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is” y los amantes, una pareja obvia, blanca y heterosexual, sin una gota de química o lo que sea, se acercaron, él decidió que no iba a soportar nada de esta mierda. Así que se volteó. Rápidamente y sin gracia. Sorprendiendo a Otabek quien, sí, por supuesto, ya lo estaba mirando.

“¿Qué?” Muy familiarmente, Otabek no respondió. Era sorprendente y exasperante, pero Yura se incline más hacia el último sentimiento. “Me has estado mirando durante toda la película. ¿Qué pasa?”

Yura los culpaba a ambos por lo que estaba pasando. Otabek no actuó racionalmente, sus dedos se movieron por sí solos y se hundieron en los invitantes rizos. Yura no reaccionó racionalmente, se inclinó hacia el contacto, suave y tibio y familiar. Fue Otabek quien se inclinó hacia adelante, seguro de lo que quería pero incierto de cómo pedirlo. Y fue Yura quien lo dejó ser. Y era culpa de ellos que se estuviesen besando. Moviéndose a distintos ritmos, las manos aún donde estaban antes de que sucediese.  
Los amantes en la pantalla son ignorados.

Y Yura suelta una risita, una puta risita y Otabek quiere besar su sonrisa otra vez. Tratan de actuar como si nada pero no pueden. Los dedos de Yura juguetean con el pelaje del gato. Al gato definitivamente lo le gusta y salta de su regazo y se va, claramente ofendido. La mano de Otabek aún está en el cabello de Yura, y la mueve para poder quitar el cabello de la cara de Yura. Se quedan así como por, tres segundos. Otabek lo besa nuevamente, más lento esta vez, procesando las sensaciones. Yura sostiene su mandíbula, se cuelga de su cuello, acaricia sus hombros y finalmente esconde sus manos dentro del hoodie de Otabek. Sus piernas se rozan y chocan entre ellas hasta que Otabek lo toma por la cintura y lo ayuda a levantarse, para sentarlo en su regazo. Él ríe, y él ríe y ambos ríen. Sus manos, finalmente selladas juntas, descansan en las piernas de Yura, y continúan viendo la película.

Rusia es fría. Pero el aliento de Yura contra su pecho es tibio y eso es todo lo que necesita.


End file.
